new_wavefandomcom-20200223-history
Carson Carter
Carson Carter is one of New Wave: EX main characters. He is a Student at the New Wave Academy. He is a member of Damien Ward's Speical ops. team and a good friend. Appearance He is a 15 year old African-American male. He is 5'11" and he weighs 193 ilbs. He has Cut/built muscular body. His eyes are dark brown. He has cut low and faded black hair. He wears the school uniform blazer open pretty much all the time, but when ever he gets the chance he rips it off because he hates uniforms. When he is not wearing the school uniform he is wearing sneakers usually adidas. They usually are all red with black trim. Wears cargo sweat pants with animals designs on the side (as seen in the picture on the right). All his shirts are short sleeved compression shirts fit to his frame. They are usually red with a black back, black with a green back, or yellow with a black back. He also wears a fitting red with black trim sleeveless hoodie that has the symbol for Strength on its back. On his hands he wears red muay thai wrapping and on his right hand a gold ring with a red garnet stone that was givin to him by his mother and a Red Yin/Yang medallion that his father gave to him. Personality Carson at first glance is not a very friendly looking person. It was one of the many reasons he has a hard time making friends. But once you get to know him you see the real him. He is a friendly guy, he is nice and helpful to all his friends. Also he is very hyper when he wants to be. But he does like to toruture his friends on occasion just because its funny. He describes him self as a friendly person who just looks like a demon and acts like one once you piss him off. Thats one thing you have to be carful making him mad could be considered something of a last mistake. It does take a lot to make him very angry though, you'd have to threatin his friends and/or family for him to get that angry. He is a Martial-Artist, he loves a good fight its not for the beating on people or getting hit, its for the thrill of the fight. When it comes to school it's not like second nature like his Martial-arts is but he is a great student but he does hate math with a mad passion. His favorite subjects are GYM and History because of the physical training he gets from gym and learning about great warriors in history. Part In The Story Summer Institute Arc (Prelude) *Vs. Charles Malloy First Level (Daily Life) Arc *Missions Carson goes on: *Battle for the school: *Main event of the arc: Field Day Second Level (TFI Invasion) Arc *Invasion of the TFI: *Dealing with a traitor: *Main event of the arc: The group accidentally releases the dark wave Third Level (New Wave Apolocypse) Arc Part 1 *The group goes on more advanced missions: **Bodyguarding, Target Capturing etc: *A witch with the ability to turn people into her zombie puppets attacks the school **All of the teachers and half the student body is zombified and the witch takes over the school **She creates a seperate reality and seals the school off from outside help **Most of the group is trapped inside the barrier. Those not include: ***Damien ***Carson ***Jay ***Charlie ***Kamille Third Level (New Wave Apolocypse) Arc Part 2 *The two groups (Slim's and eddies's) combine forces and take down the witch *special ops team of New Wave Academy is founded and named Requiem Fourth Level (World War/The New Wave) Arc part 1 *The dark wave has taken over the body of a human (will probably be someone we know) and has been devouring all wave's it can and building an army just like before. *The dark wave user declares war on the world by killing two students and writing the decleration in their blood. *Lehmann is outraged and gathers the 5 elements (the 5 level four epitaphs users in the world) *The 5 elements take small groups and begin to train them for combat. the war is on Fourth Level (World War/The New Wave) Arc part 2 History Carson wasn't always the biggest or strongest or even the toughest person. Not like he is now a days. He actually used to be pretty weak, small, and scrawny. That was until one night back when he was six. It was the evening of summer, but still light outside. He was playing with his mother when they were attacked by a behemeth of a monster. He and his mother were terrifed but Carson knew he had to do something and stood up to the monster. Only problem is he wasn't strong enough to beat it, he had the will but not the body. So the monster attacked and almost killed the both of them. Until Carson's Father appeared, He destroyed the monster with out a seconds hesitation. Carson saw his fathers strength, speed, and power. He was amazed, it was like his father was (because his father was one of the strongest fighters and Epitaph users in the world) like the martial-artist they watched in the movies. After his father destroyed the monster and they pathched up Carson's mother and Carson's wounds. He looked at his father, and cried and told him he was ashamed of himself. That he was ashmed that he couldn't be strong and powerful like him. His father looked down put his hand on Carson's head and said " You did all that you could son, it's not your fault your not ready for a monster like that". Carson then asked his father if he could help him get stronger like his father, like the other martial-artist in the world. His father smiled and said "yes but you must know this training will be grueling and like nothing you have ever done." Carson stood firm and said "Bring it". After that year went by and he was still the same kid at heart, but on the outside and inside his body became stronger. He gained the strength, speed, endurance, stamina, agility, and reflexs, he wanted and needed to fight back. And it was perfect timing because one night after gureling training a monster attacked his older sister. He rushed to her rescue and fought with all his power and the monster could do nothing. He smile and said "Is that all you got". Character Theme Carson's is a fighter. He knows that he's smart, funny, and etc. But at his very core what he is, is a fighter a Martial-Artist. So he knows his body is his ultimate weapon. But he does wonder if he is strong enough sometimes. He wonders if he can accomplish his goal and protect everyone he cares for friends and family. Also if his inner anger will hurt them. But untill he figures that out he knows what he has to do. He will use every last ounce of Strength in his body and every Muay Thai/Muay Boran technique he knows to protect all of them and he will never give up, he will never back down, and he will never give in. He'll find his way even if he has to fight every dark monster in the world to do it. Weapons, Abilities & Techniques 'Weapons': *'Muay Thai and Muay Boran': These two styles are one in the same. They were created in Thailand. Both arts are deadly, they combine the use of Punches and Kicks but also the use of Elbows, and Knees it is why Muay Thai is called the "sicence of eight limbs", but their is a slight difference in the two Muay Boran which came before Muay Thai uses nine limbs by turning the head into a weapon. Each strike is deadlier then the last. It was made for extreme offenseive power but a by product is the defense that it is givin the practioner. Able to take and block massive attacks and dodge at high speeds. *'Grapple Gloves and Prajiad:' These are Carson's Epitaph weapons, his name is Asura the Powerful. Since he is a Muay Thai fighter these were the weapons that came from his soul. Prajiad a band that most Muay Thai fighters wear forms around his biceps, they are black. Then from his lower wrist to his mid fingers inculding his thumbs his hands are covered in the Grapple gloves. They support each part of his hand and are Black. On each of the kncukles are pointed studs. The glove on his right hand has the symbol of Loyalty in the middle of it and the glove on his left hand has the symbol of honor in white. They can be powered up to three extra levels. **When he goes to level two the gloves and prajiad change. The prajiad go from pitch black to black with red high lights and the gloves transform into brass knuckle gauntlets. His hands are covered in black fingerless gloves and instead of studs on each knuckle their is a steel plate on each hand covering the knuckles. on the top part of his hands are dark red rounded guantlets that reach from the knuckles to his wrist. Then it seprates to make the rest of the gauntlet which reaches all the way down to his mid forearm. **Then when Asura reachs level three they become Crimson red and turn into fingerless gauntlets. The gauntlets goes from his mid fingers all the way up his forearms and plate around his elbow at a point and on each of his knuckles their is a pointed metal stud. Also in this form crimson armor greaves form around his shins from his feet all the way up to his knees and plate around his knees at a point. His eye's Glow bright red and the veins in his body glow crimson red. **Then in his final form they stay Crimson red fingerless gauntlets like before but this time the gauntlet armor goes from his mid fingers all the way up to his shoulder. But gauntlet armors size is increased to a hulking size. At the elbow besides the pointed stud that covers it he can shoot out fire like a thruster to increase the speed and power of his punches and elbows. Their is still the crimson armored greaves that form around his shins and knees they are also increased in size. And they too have openings in the back located in the calves for fire to be realesed and used as thrusters. They will increase the power and speed of his kicks and knee strikes. **When he loses control and goes into berserker mood his Gloves and Prajiad become Blood red. 'Abilities': *'Enhanced Physical Prowess': Since he became a martial-artist at a young age he learned how to train himself to be able to preform tremendously damaging blows but also to be able to take the shots. He trains and works-out for hours every day rigorously for his strength, speed, endurance, stamina, agility, and reflexes. He has been doing Parkour for extra endurance, stamina, and agility training. Even at a young age his Strength, Speed, Endurance, Stamina, Agility, and Reflexes have been that of a master because of the training. *'Enhanced Spiritual Prowess': He meditates just as much as he trains and works-out. So he is able to use the ki in his body to become a pyrokinetic, which means he can create fire at will but also absorb it. This also gives him he ability to since ki and read the aura of anyone. *'Brilliant student': He is an A and B student. But it isn't a second nature thing like his physical training. and He hates school work. *'Master Martial-Artist': Since a a very young age he has trained in Martial-Arts. He had mastered Muay Thai and Muay Boran at a very young age. He enters tournaments all the time to make sure his Martial skill stays at its peak. He never steps down from a fight friendly or other wise. Which means it can get him into trouble. *''' Berserker mode: When he losses control of his anger he goes into berserker mode. The Fire from his gloves surrounds the rest of his body like an aura and burns white hot to the point where no one can get near him. He becomes consumed with rage and his primal instincts take over. His veins glow Blood red throughout his body, his eyes become blood red and gains fangs. He no longer feels pain or anything else but rage. All his abilities (strength, speed, reflexes, agility, endurance) are increased to the limit, were they put a strain on his body. This form can potentially kill him if he stays in it to long. Techniques: *'Cannon of Courage- '''Energy blast of Fire can be shot from any limb. *'Kasai no Hachi Teashi- 'This techniques allows each of his eight limbs to be covered in fire (Fists, Elbows, Knees, and Feet). *'Fire Punch (Fists)- 'Intensely powerful punch of fire that can be enhanced. *'Blaze Kick (Feet)- 'Intensely powerful Kick of fire that can be enhanced. *'Inferno Slash (Elbows)- 'Intensely powerful elbow slash of fire that can be enhanced. *'Magma Smasher (Knees)- 'Intensely powerful knee strike of fire that can be enhanced. *'Wildfire Piston- 'Flurry of blazing Punches that are shot faster because he uses his fire shooting from his elbows as thrusters to increase their speed. This technique can be enhanced. *'Fire Storm Blitz- 'Flurry of either flaming Elbows, Knees, or Kicks that are shot faster because he use his fire to enhance their speed and power, they can be enhanced. *'Nova Knockout- 'Starts with a flaming front kick, then his fists to forearms are engulfed in fire and uses the move Hanuman and fires it into the lower jaw of his opponent and the fire hits like a shotgun, then to finish it he hits the target while in mid-air with a left magma smasher, then a right magma smasher, and ends with a left Blaze Kick. *'Pyro Combo- 'He begins with a left Fire punch hook to the ribs, then a right inferno elbow down ward slash to the opponents shoulder blade, then another left Fire punch hook to the face, and finishes with a right Magma Smasher knee to the left side of his opponents body. *'Fireworks Barrage- He starts out by creating five versions of himself out of fire. They are used as a distraction but still have some of his power enough to attack and make the target feel it and annoy it. But not enough to hurt the target also if the target hits one of the clones they disperse into five more and so on and so forth as long as the target is hitting the clones if the target hits the original they clones fade away. *'Asura’s Will- '''His fists to forearms are engulfed in supernova level fire and uses the move Hanuman and fires it into the lower jaw of his opponent and the fire hits like a shotgun. the attack has not been tested to its fullest so it is unclear how much destruction it can do, but what is clear is that its stronger than the rest of his attacks combined. 'Berserker:' *'Cannon of Rage- 'Energy blast of Fire that is blood red that is fired from his mouth, it will incenarate anything it touches. *'Berserkers Destruction- '''Powers up fire to the heat of a supernova then jumps horizontally over target, smashes his knee into his opponents chest, and both elbows into his opponents back. This sends exploding supernovas into the opponents body.